We Love To See You Smile
by SatansSin
Summary: Just a little humor dealing with McDonalds...
1. Default Chapter

Title: Made To Order  
Author: Satans Sin  
Archive: None, so e-mail me if you want 'em   
Pairings: 2+1  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or McDonalds. If I did I wouldn't be living in my small room taking crap from my parents.   
Rating: G  
Warnings: AU, OOC?  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!  
  
  
"Quatre. You think you bought enough clothes to last ya' for the next few years?!?" Duo asked his best friend, who happend to have him holding thirty or so bags. "Not quite. But don't forget, your holding a few of your clothes too." "Yeah and? I can hold *my* bags, but not *yours*. And I spent my savings on these new jeans! You should have bought them for me since *your* the one who bleached 'em! Anyway, the only reason I came along with you was to look at guys, and it's hard to look at guys when I can't even see over these damn bags to see 'em!" He said crossly. "Don't worry about that! They wouldn't look at you anyway!" He turned to his friend, stuck out his tongue, and then smiled. Duo couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"OK! All the stuff is in the trunk, and my money is spent! Time to head home and unload all this stuff." Duo said exhausted. "Duo? Could we go get something to eat before we go home?" "Sure. Where too?" "Hm. I don't know why, but I feel like a burger and fries. How about McDonalds?" "No prob'." The pair got into the Mustang and drove down the highway. Driving over 85, but who cared?  
  
"This is one long line Q." Duo said and leaned against his shorter friend. "I agree, but we're almost at the register, so let's wait." When they finally got there employees were in a rush. They were going this way and that taking orders, making food, taking complaints... "Hello and welcome to McDonalds. May I take your order?" A young lady said. "Yes. I'd like a number 3. Duo want anything?" "A shake does sound good..., but I don't want to owe you later." "You won't have to pay me back." "S'ok. I don't need it." "Sir? Anything else?" The lady asked, a bit in a hurry. "Oh, sorry. That's all." "$4.67." Quatre handed over the cash and looked at Duo who, at the time, was staring at a picture of a shake. They walked over to the side and waited patiently for their order. "I wish I did get that shake. My throats all dry and scratchy. And a shake would hit the spot." "Well, you should have told me Duo! I offered to get you one!" "Yeah, I know! I didn't want you buyin' me more stuff. You do it all the time anyway. Sometimes I feel quilty and greedy." "Duo... Trust me, your not either. I offer just to offer, it never occured to me that you might feel that way." "Don't worry about it. We're gettin' all sad and stuff." He looked at Quatre and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's mine. Just wish I got that shake.." "What was your order sir?" This time a young man was talking to them. "A number 3." "Right." When Quatre turned to Duo he saw that his friend was staring at the young man's rear. "Duo." "Huh?" "If you keep staring that hard, you'll burn a whole through his jeans." Duo blinked a few times, then put his hand behind his head. "You noticed?" "I noticed just as much as a vampire would notice the sun." "Ouch." "Uh huh." Duo turned his head back to the guy, Heero he read on the name tag, and watched him make a shake. 'Damn lucky person who ordered the shake. I bet they did it just to mock me.' "I want a shake too." Duo pouted. Heero looked up and smiled. "You want a shake?" Duo looked at Heero. He didn't know that he was speaking outloud. "Yeah, I guess I kinda' have a cravin' for it." "Hn. You just wait one minute then. I'll get you one." Duo and Quatre both blinked then stared at eachother. They saw managers around and wondered how he was going to get Duo the shake without getting into trouble. Heero looked around himself then asked Duo what flavor he wanted. "Vanilla." Heero made the shake for Duo and finished just as a manager walked up to Heero. "Who is that shake for? I don't see any ordered except for the one you just gave out." "It's for me sir." "You should do that on your own time Yuy. Now get back to work!" "Yes sir." "Dude, if I knew you were gonna' get in trouble I'-" "Don't worry about it. Here." Heero handed Duo the shake and their fingers touched. Duo looked up at Heero and smiled. "Thanks." Quatre got his order and the two walked away. "Hey!" Duo turned around and to see Heero staring at him. "At McDonalds, we love to see you smile." Duo couldn't help but grin as he left the resturant. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Made To Order 2/3?  
Author: Satans Sin  
Archive: None, so e-mail me if you want 'em   
Pairings: 6+2  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or McDonalds or Invader Zim. If I did I wouldn't be living in my small room taking crap from my parents.   
Rating: G? PG-13?  
Warnings: AU, OOC, Terrible lines, Jealous someone.. you'll have to read to find out! True story...  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!   
  
  
  
  
"So who was that guy?" Quatre asked giving Duo 'the look'.  
  
"I dunno. But he was cute wasn't he?'  
  
"I plead the fifth."  
  
"Oh come on! I won't be mad! Please! Do you think he liked me?" Duo begged. Tugging on Quatres arm.  
  
"The way he looked at you I thought he was going to pounce you right then and there."  
  
"EEE!!! You really think so? Thats great! Except..."  
  
"Except what?"  
  
"That floor would have been kinda' nasty to get freaky on!" Duo laughed and smiled at Quatre, who smiled back.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"So we're going back to McDonalds?" Quatre asked once again, plopping himself infront of the television. Duo had told him an entire plan, just to make sure that Heero's signs were what they seemed. He didn't want to come on to the guy and he just wanted to be Duo's friend.  
  
"Yeah! We'll go in there, order our food, and I'll see if Heero looks at me any special way, or gives me a larger drink, or something like that. OK?"  
  
"Sure. Except I'm staying in the car. I don't won't to be in your space when your making googly eyes at Heero."  
  
"OK! Thanks Q!" Duo reached over the back of the couch and hugged the little Arabian.  
  
"No problem. So when do you want to leave?"  
  
"In about an hour. Invader Zim's about to come on! And I love GIR!!! When he sang the 'Doom Song' [1], I cracked up so hard!!" Duo said cheerfully and sat next to Quatre.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Duo opened the door to McDonalds, happily getting into one of the lines. There wasn't that many people, maybe he could talk to Heero for a minute or two. The lines lessend quickly and soon he was the only one left waiting. He searched for Heero, but couldn't see him. 'I didn't think about him not working tonight! Damn!' Duo scolded himself. How could he have overlooked such a flaw? Oh well. Maybe next time.  
  
"May I take your order?" A guy with platinum blonde hair said to Duo.  
  
"Yeah," Duo looked at his name tag, "Zechs. I would like that new deal you guys have. The 2 Big Macs for 2 bucks." Duo's thoughts began to wonder from Heero to Zechs as he stared at the young man. This guy didn't look half bad. His hair was long, just about mid-back, his eyes were enticing, even though he couldn't quite get the color of them since his eyes were shielded by the McDonalds visor, and his face was very good looking.  
  
"Sir? Sir?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry. Guess my mind wondered off." Duo smiled.  
  
"Your total is $2.17." He said and smiled at Duo. "Did you want the fries and drink with that?"  
  
"Um, naw. I guess its too late to add it up eh?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hey Wufei! I need an order of large fries." The young man in question nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Duo's smile got wider.  
  
"Think nothing of it."  
  
Duo rested his shoulders on the counter and put his head in his hands. 'Man I wish Heero had worked tonight! Oh, well. I did get a *very* nice consalation prize.' Duo grinned. Staring at Zech's butt. 'His booty *is* rounder than Heero's. Something to grab onto...' Duo looked up from the nice round object when he heard beeping. One of the machines was signaling that some burgers were done. Wufei was pressing buttons trying to turn the sound off. Then Zechs came to help him.  
  
"Do you guys know what your doing?" Duo said while laughing.  
  
Zechs looked up. "Not yet, but we will in a moment." Duo laughed at that.  
  
"Ah man! He's laughin' at you!" Wufei said jokingly.  
  
Zechs gave Duo the pouty lip. "Your laughing at me?"  
  
"Nu uh! I'm just laughing at you guys trying to figure out what button to press." Zechs walked up to Duo and stopped about 3 inches from his face.   
  
"I'll figure out where to put my finger. Trust me." Duo nearly melted. He was able to put a satisfied type smile on though. "What kind of drink did you want?"  
  
"Um," Duo was still close to melting point, "Dr. Pepper." Zechs filled up the largest cup with Dr. Pepper and handed it to Duo.  
  
"I think you should drink this now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You look... hot. I think you need to cool down." '  
  
OK! System overload! Time to react-ant! [2]' Duo thought.  
  
"It's not hot enough."  
  
"Oh really? When will it be?" Zechs stepped close to Duo.  
  
"When I get you in my bed." A flash of lust passed Duo's eyes and he could see the same look in Zechs' eyes.  
  
"Then it may get *very* hot *very* soon." Zechs leaned in closer to Duo and his lips were just about to kiss Duo's when-  
  
"Order up!"Duo heard someone say rather harshly. He turned his head to see Heero standing there, more pissed off than a prep without her makeup. [3]  
  
  
Think I should stop there? If I get replies to do another chapter I will!  
  
[1] Have you ever watched Invader Zim on Nickelodeon? GIR is so kawaii!! I LOVE HIM!!!  
  
[2] Really bad line, I know, it just popped into my head!  
  
[3] You should see the chics @ my school.... -_-* 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Made To Order 3/3  
Author: Satans Sin  
Archive: None, so e-mail me if you want 'em   
Pairings: Read to find out!! MWUHAHAHAHA!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or McDonalds or anything else in this fic that has a higher ransom fee then me. If I did I wouldn't be living in my small room taking crap from my parents.   
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU, OOC, Terrible lines, Surprises, Humor....  
Feedback: I'd like it very much!   
  
  
@@~ Means, "Just outside..." :~)  
  
  
  
"Heero?" Duo said in shock. "I didn't think that you were working today."  
  
"I guess you were wrong." Duo looked down at the floor. Somehow, he didn't know how, but Somehow he felt quilty! As if he and Heero had been going out and he'd just ruined it.  
  
"I see you've met Heero." Zechs said turning to look at Heero for a moment, then back to Duo.  
  
"Yeah, met him last night.[1]"  
  
"And I see that he has that 'rage' look in his eyes. Are you mad at me Heero?" Zechs said as he pulled himself up to a seating position on the counter.  
  
"No."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What's taking Duo so long? I know sometimes it seems like your hours at this place, but this is too much." Quatre said as he stepped out of the car. He opened the door and walked to where he saw Duo. He reached out a hand to tap Duo and let him know to wrap things up, but stopped when he saw a guy with long blond hair give Duo a kiss on the lips.  
  
Duo had no earthly idea that Zechs was going to kiss him! If he had, well, he would've known that Zechs was going to kiss him right? As soon as he felt those lips on his though, he felt a spark go through his body. He kissed the boy back, wanting more. But had to stop. Breathing is important ya' know.   
  
"Are you mad at me *now* Heero?" Zechs smiled and licked his lips. Heero didn't respond and Duo could see that he was making a fist.  
  
"Um... Duo..." Duo turned around to see Quatre standing there.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Ever since that guy kissed you. And he looks *nothing* like Heero. What happend?"  
  
"I'll explain later." Duo looked around McDonalds and realized that a bunch of people were staring at him. Probably still in shock after Zechs and he had lip locked. He was still shocked himself, but these people looked at him like he had thrown them out into the middle of a lightning storm! "Let's get out of here before things get rowdy. Heero dosen't look happy." Quatre nodded his head and began to leave. Duo's hand on his shoulder. Following him. They weren't 2 feet closer to the door when Duo's hand was suddenly gone from Quatre. He turned around quickly, to see Duo being pulled ontop of the counter by Heero. Duo was now lying on the counter with Heero on top of him. How.. nice....  
  
"Um... Heero?.... I'm *really* sorry. And I don't want to die here so I'l-" Duo's mouth was once more invaded, but this time, by Heero. Heero was griping Duo's shirt, pulling him deeper into the kiss. And Duo didn't mind giving in. He tasted like.... Pepsi.  
  
Quatre was staring at his braided friend. 'Duo is right. This isn't the place you'd want to have sex in.' He turned his gaze to the other blond, who was fuming. 'This is so not good.... One of them is going kill him for getting with the other. I have to get him out of this or else he'll end up as the new McDuo burger...'[2]  
  
Heero finally broke the kiss. Same reason why Zechs had broke theirs. He was now looking down at Duo, breathing hard. Duo had turned his head to the side, and once again, saw the not too happy customers. Only this time, they looked at him like he had thrown them out into the middle of a lightning storm *and* tied them all to a metal post while he was at it. He put on an apologetic smile and turned his eyes back toward Heero.  
  
"Heero get off of him." Zechs said with a bit of anger and jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Why? Are you angry at me Zechs?"  
  
"No. I just don't want him to be let down."  
  
"What do you mean 'let down'?" Duo said as he peered to the side to see Zechs.  
  
"Because, as good as Heero may look and as good as he may kiss, he sucks in bed." He said casually. The entire resturant sweat dropped. "I mean, he has no cordinatation, no rythem, no anything! The lovin' was terrible when we were together."  
  
"And you say it's *my* fault? Ever consider that *you* were the one that made it so hard to have good sex?"  
  
"Nope." Heero had gotten off Duo by now and was yelling at Zechs, who stood calmly against the wall. Duo saw his chance and slid off the counter, ready to bolt. "Duo!" Zechs yelled at him. Duo turned around, losing all hope of escape in the process. "You had better choose, me or Heero. Trust me. I can do Wonders in bed." Zechs moved in closer to Duo. Hopping over the counter.  
  
"Thats a lie Zechs! Anyone would go for me over you!" Heero looked at an inicint young man. "Wouldn't you rather have sex with me than this jerk?" The guy quickly nodded, afraid that if he had said no, his face would become a permenant part of the wall.  
  
"Why dosen't the dude with the braid get both of them? Ya' know, double your pleasure, double your fun." Someone said.  
  
"Two heads aren't always better than one dear."[3] Their mate said.  
  
"Well?" Heero said getting upset.  
  
"Um.." Duo was waving his hands infront of himself. "I don't know." He saw the two tense up as he spoke. "It's just that, um.. I..-" The loyal people of McDonalds were once again in shock. A few fainted, never seeing so much action in a fast food place, some jaws dropped onto the sticky floor, and others just looked on in disbelief... along with Heero and Zechs. Quatre was kissing Duo.  
  
When the kiss broke Duo's eyes got huge. "Quatre???"  
  
"He's not going to be with any of you. We didn't want to announce our realstionship, but I had no choice. I'm sorry Duo." He turned to Duo, took his hand and walked out of McDonalds. Leaving scarred for life people, and two pissed off and surprised young men.  
  
Once the two were safely driving home Duo spoke up. "Why did you do that?"  
  
" 'Cause..." Quatre thought for a minute, "What are friends for? Besides," he looked over to Duo, "you still haven't met my couisin, Trieze..."  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
How'd you like? I'm so glad I had comments! And before I go...  
  
[1] This is what this one dude said to my DAD the night after I met him.. BAKA!!!  
  
[2] Attend the tale of Sweeny Todd! Have you ever heard that song? This dude is a barber and chops up his customers in a meat grinder and sells the meat!! Wanna' know the song? Lemme' know!  
  
[3] 2 heads, get it?, Heads, heh...... I bet you already knew that 


End file.
